


Стервятники

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Война, в отличие от Триш, его никогда не оставит.





	Стервятники

**Author's Note:**

> смерть персонажа, немного нецензурной лексики; воображаемый постканон второго сезона «Джессики Джонс».

Шёлковые простыни на кровати Триш — белые-белые, прохладные, как свежевыпавший снег. Так приятно ощущать их под собой, чувствовать всей спиной. Приятно смотреть на Триш снизу вверх, пока она движется на нём, даже не сняв своё красное платье — то самое, в котором была на помолвке. Триш улыбается, дышит часто и глубоко, размыкая губы, и глаза у неё блестят, и помада смазана, а вот укладка всё такая же идеальная. Гриффину некогда снова удивляться этому: он лежит под ней, обнажённый и открытый, и пытается двигаться навстречу.  
Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз.  
Триш быстрее него и как будто сильнее и, кончая, как-то слишком тяжело давит руками на грудь, стараясь не упасть. И Гриффин почти не дышит — только задирает красное платье, чтобы видеть свой член внутри Триш, наблюдать, как он входит глубже и глубже.  
Триш всё ещё кончает и смеётся. И продолжает двигаться: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Гриффин мнёт платье на её бёдрах, и алая ткань — как сочащаяся сквозь пальцы кровь.  
Он почему-то никак не может кончить, а Триш не может остановиться. Глаза у неё разгораются всё ярче, как у кошки в темноте. Шёлк под ними раскаляется, становится шершавым, и когда Гриффин пытается опереться на кровать и сесть, чтобы поцеловать её и замедлить темп, его ладонь проваливается в песок.  
— Откуда здесь столько песка? — спрашивает он.  
Триш вместо ответа прокусывает его нижнюю губу до крови.

***

— Откуда здесь столько песка?  
— Горячие новости: мы в пустыне, идиот, — добродушно отвечает голос оператора Джона, и Гриффин тут же распахивает глаза.  
Обветренная сухая губа снова лопнула и кровоточит; солнце, едва поднявшись, уже нагрело даже тряпьё, на котором вырубился Гриффин, и ветер намёл песка в кузов; у проклятого пикапа подвеска ушатана в хлам, и он постоянно покачивается.  
Вверх-вниз.  
Джон не спит уже давно — чистит объектив от песка, забившись с ним в угол пикапа. Он хороший парень, такому и на войне-то делать нечего. Хорошие безгрешные парни, которые ни разу не брали оружие в руки, среди песка и крови смотрятся так же уместно, как хуй на рождественской ёлке. Гриффин пытался спрашивать, зачем ему военная журналистика, когда можно снимать о спорте, например — про ослепительные болиды или про не менее ослепительные задницы фигуристок, — но Джон отвечал, что работать на войне — очень по-мужски.  
Знал бы он, насколько по-мужски в этот раз смотался на войну Гриффин…  
— Сколько времени?  
— Какая, нахрен, разница, если мы ещё не доехали? Три часа тупо стояли в какой-то деревне из-за песчаной бури, ничего не было видно. Пить хочешь?  
Джон протягивает ему лёгкую, уже ополовиненную пластиковую бутылку с отвратительно тёплой водой. Пить её всё равно вкусно: в пустыне вода всегда кажется самым вкусным на свете напитком. Если поблизости не гремят бомбы. Если гремят — самым вкусным напитком тут же становится виски.  
Мягкий пластик хрустит под пальцами, и песок больше не царапает горло. Только у воды привкус крови с лопнувшей губы.  
— Сейчас бы кофе, — мечтает Джон. — Крепкий такой, горький, чтобы глаза на лоб лезли. Души-и-истый. Ты-то выспался, по ходу.  
— И болтал во сне?  
— Да сегодня почти нет.  
— Сегодня? Я разговариваю во сне? И что говорю?  
Джон почему-то только вздыхает.  
— Кофе, — говорит он, пока в умирающем пикапе что-то нервно стучит. — И нормальные салфетки. Я заебался с оптикой.

***

В очередном освобождённом сирийском посёлке очень тихо. Уцелевшие под обстрелом дома не дают разгуляться ветру; местные жители в жаркое утро почти не выходят на улицы; офицеры тоже стараются не попадаться на глаза журналистам, потому что им не до вопросов. Джону хуже: он таскает по этому пеклу на плече камеру, тяжёлую, как крест.  
Кажется, война отсюда и вправду отступила, но это только кажется. Гриффин знает: в запылённом плюшевом мишке на окраине дороги может быть спрятана взрывчатка, среди уставших недоверчивых местных может скрываться террорист, а ещё все постоянно поглядывают в небо и прислушиваются к шуму ветра. Атака с воздуха может случиться где угодно.  
Вечером всё равно надо отправлять материал. О том, что в посёлке всё хорошо.  
Хорошо здесь никогда не будет, думает Гриффин, глядя на осунувшуюся женщину в хиджабе, которая возится во дворе с выстиранным бельём. И думать об этом проще, чем о том, что у него никогда и ничто не будет хорошо с Триш.  
Потому что к войне привыкаешь быстро — чтобы не сойти с ума. Потому что война — это, увы, постоянное явление, и военный журналист будет нужен всегда. Потому что люди должны знать правду о том, что происходит, и должны иметь надежду, что однажды этот кошмар закончится. Сегодня она кажется ложной — но ведь если не скрывать истину, показывать всё как есть, всё отвратительное и бессмысленное, в головах людей что-то может поменяться, и однажды наступит мир. Наверное. Когда-нибудь. Если в это не верить, то можно сойти с ума быстрее, чем во время первого обстрела, под который попадёшь.  
Только вот на век Гриффина ещё точно хватит песка и крови. Война, в отличие от Триш, его никогда не оставит.  
— Я заебался, — снова говорит Джон и вырывает его из размышлений. — Давай сделаем хоть что-нибудь.  
Оказывается, он украдкой снимал возню женщины, а теперь идёт и стучит в соседний дом. Пытается болтать с пожилым хозяином по-английски, строя простейшие фразы, но тот на вопрос «Стало ли вам спокойнее?» приносит потному плечистому американцу воду и пресную лепёшку.  
Зато на речь прибегает маленькая смуглая девочка и, пока Гриффин жуёт свою половину лепёшки и благодарит хозяина на арабском, девочка радостно кружится перед объективом Джона в своём самом нарядном платьице.  
Джон ей нравится; Джон угощает её карамелькой — он их всё время таскает с собой, потому что не хочет снова начинать курить и пытается замещать сигареты конфетами; Джон говорит на английском, как хорошие люди, прогнавшие плохих.  
А ещё Джон умеет обращаться с детьми — у него есть дочка, ей тоже пять.  
Гриффин всё ещё не понимает, что Джон тут забыл.

***

— Сдохнуть хочешь?  
На следующее утро, когда Гриффин и Джон заканчивают записывать стенд-ап в соседнем посёлке, он слышит знакомый голос.  
Элис, чёрт возьми.  
Она делает документалки, которые крутят на центральных каналах, в две тысячи семнадцатом ей за что-то дали «Грейси». Ещё в шестнадцатом они вместе пили где-то под Алеппо и не переспали только потому, что были непримиримыми конкурентами, работая на разных каналах. Странно: Гриффин слышал, что она тоже завязала с командировками, а она здесь, и уже давно, судя по загару. Стоит за спиной у Джона, курит, щурится, кутаясь в светлый платок на манер хиджаба — чтобы голову не напекло.  
Люди, привыкшие к войне — как бы это ужасно ни звучало — чувствуют себя на ней как дома. Кому ужас-ужас, никаких бытовых удобств, а кто уже давно обзавёлся платком, фляжкой, леденцами вот в кармане, надувной подушкой. И толстенным панцирем, который обычно проницаем только в самых неожиданных местах.  
Джон оборачивается, и взгляд у него такой, будто он вот-вот скажет, что заебался. Если бы у этого рыцаря камеры был личный герб, то именно это и было бы на нём написано.  
— Привет. Пойду материал отправлю, — он хмурится, глядя на сигарету, и уходит в соседний дом.  
Здесь легче лёгкого сорваться. Все срываются, если сигареты есть в доступе.  
Гриффин топает навстречу Элис, снимая на ходу бронежилет с надписью «Пресса».  
— С чего это я хочу сдохнуть?  
— Репортаж без каски?  
— Знаешь, в некоторых горячих точках по таким каскам, наоборот, стреляют.  
— Знаю.  
— Тем более тут сейчас спокойно.  
Элис фыркает и протягивает ему сигарету. Гриффин цапает её двумя пальцами, и они садятся курить вместе в тени дома, на кусок стены соседнего, не устоявшего.  
Подальше от глаз неодобрительно относящихся к курильщикам арабов.  
— Себе бы могла оставить, очень мило с твоей стороны, — Гриффин прикуривает. — Потом не хватит, помянешь меня злым громким словом.  
— Я через два дня еду назад, — Элис тянется и морщит загорелый нос в светлых веснушках, похожих на песчинки.  
— Что снимали?  
— Фильм о врачах в Сирии.  
— Наверное, это попроще, чем приставать к офицерам.  
— Ага, в десять раз. Представь: вчера у тебя кто-то наступил на мину, ты всю ночь отпиливал ему развороченные ноги и ещё вытаскивал осколки из тех, кто оказался рядом, с утра к тебе прибежала мамочка из посёлка, которая боится, что захват деревни ребёночек пережил, а сейчас вот у него горячий лобик. И ты ещё должен понять, что она там хочет сказать по-арабски. А потом ты садишься на крыльце, ещё не сняв халат в крови, подносишь сигарету ко рту — и тут какие-то утырки тычут тебе камерой в лицо и спрашивают, как тут работается врачом.  
— Я бы нахуй послал, — поразмыслив, кивает Гриффин. — Только это же… Тоже наша работа. Они должны понимать.  
— Они нам ничего не должны. Знаешь, я в одном госпитале встретила русских. Один назвал нас длинным таким словом, я записала, — Элис лезет в карман за телефоном, громоздким монстром, способным держать батарею с неделю. Открывает черновики сообщений — там даже заметок нет. — Вот оно.  
«Stervyatnik».  
Гриффин машинально выковыривает песчинку, забившуюся между кнопок, пытаясь прочитать это вслух, и возвращает телефон Элис.  
— Что это такое ужасное?  
— Стервятник. Падальщик. Мы все кружим над смертью со своими камерами и микрофонами, ждём поживы. Есть смерть — точно есть репортаж. Другое со стороны и разглядеть трудно, — Элис прислоняется к стене и затягивается.  
— А есть что-то другое? — Гриффин даже на неё не смотрит.  
Она молчит. Думает. Наверное, всё же не очень хорошо заставлять других думать о том, о чём сам уже не можешь.  
— Ну, — изо рта Элис вырывается облачко дыма и тает в стоячем сухом воздухе, — когда я впервые сюда поехала, я пыталась искать на войне правду.  
— И как успехи?  
— Не нашла ни по ту сторону, ни по эту. Единственное, в чём я уверена — это в том, чем здесь занимаются врачи. Хоть они точно знают, за что им надо сражаться.  
Потому, наверное, и вернулась. Нашла причину не сидеть на месте, хотя ей тут опаснее, чем мужику. Но почти все, кто побывал на войне и задержался, потом ломаются. Где-то начинает свербить, когда ходишь по квартире в мирном Нью-Йорке, пьёшь кофе, лежишь на шёлковых простынях с далёкой от войны женщиной. Чего-то не хватает. Может, даже не только адреналина.  
— А ты? — Элис поворачивается к нему с интересом. — Ты же вроде тоже завязал.  
«Завязал». Как алкоголик или наркоман.  
Гриффин в ответ только пожимает плечами.  
— Оставался бы в Нью-Йорке со своей Пэтси, — Элис тушит окурок в песке и прячет его в ладони, сжимая кулак.  
— Мы расстались.  
— И ты сбежал от неё на войну, решив не объясняться, — кивает Элис. — Не такие уж стальные у тебя яйца, Гриффин Синклер.  
Она уходит к своей съёмочной группе, и спина у неё в свежей побелке. Можно было бы остановить её, отчистить, продолжить разговор, а там чем чёрт не шутит…  
Но Гриффин не окликает её, докуривая, и понимает: и яйца у него не такие уж стальные, и он не хочет никого, кроме Триш.

***

В том, что снится Гриффину этой ночью, виноваты Терри Пратчетт, Нил Гейман и немножко Элис, расковырявшая раны. Триш приходит в образе Войны из «Благих знамений», и ей это невыносимо идёт. Она всё в том же красном платье, которое никогда не сотрётся из памяти, с кроваво-алыми губами, сходит с байка, и в руке у неё меч.  
Странно, что ей идёт быть такой.  
К Триш больше нельзя подойти так просто, обнять и поцеловать в щёку, если она — сама Война, так?  
И Гриффин становится перед ней на одно колено, в дорожную пыль и колючий песок, и начинает раздирать свою грудь. Сминает неожиданно сильными пальцами рёбра, чувствуя, что внутри совсем сухо и горячо, ломает их, чтобы не мешались, бросает собственные кости в барханы. Достаёт живое, бьющееся в ладонях сердце и протягивает его снисходительной Триш. Или Войне. Кажется, разницы больше нет.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Триш, глядя на него свысока.  
И сердце Гриффина в её руках кровоточит, но больше не бьётся — зато сам Гриффин начинает дрожать.

***

— Я заебался, — стонет Джон, когда Гриффин просыпается, терзая рубашку на груди. — Как же я заебался.  
Они лежат в спальниках на полу в пустом доме на окраине посёлка, и над ними нет куска крыши. Пол чуть-чуть подрагивает, вдали гремит, в тёмном ночном небе вспыхивают отсветы.  
Джон садится и тянется к рюкзаку Гриффина. Вытаскивает сигареты. Потом вытаскивает из своего наушники и потёртый плеер. Затыкает уши и закуривает. Прикрывает глаза с наслаждением, пока над его головой что-то сверкает.  
Гриффин даже не шевелится — шевелиться придётся утром, потому что они снова поедут туда, где ночью рвались снаряды, и будут кружить над руинами, как два больших жирных стервятника. Спать, правда, уже не хочется, ведь наверняка снова приснится Триш, и Гриффин просто смотрит на то, как Джон снова курит, трясёт головой в такт еле слышной из наушников музыке, и беззвучно, но выразительно поёт, будто он рок-звезда и на сцене.  
Джон познакомился со своей женой на концерте «Poets and Pornstars», лет десять назад как минимум, и Гриффин каждый раз смеётся, пытаясь представить того худым, юным, с длинными патлами. Сейчас у Джона — короткий ёжик выгоревших волос, широченные плечи, глубокие ранние морщины на лбу. И свои старые фотки он упорно отказывается показывать и не выставляет на фейсбуке.  
Гриффин смеётся и сейчас. Это давно не выглядит нервно.  
У каждого — свой способ успокоиться, когда далеко и одновременно слишком близко грохочут взрывы. Гриффин, сев прямо в спальнике, находит в своём рюкзаке недочитанные «Благие знамения» и тоже закуривает.  
Наушники, наверное, тоже надо завести. Или нет. Будет очень странно, если земля начнёт сотрясаться под голосок юной Триш и её глупенькие песни.

***

Стенд-ап они пишут на фоне ещё не разобранных завалов.  
От запаха тянет блевануть прямо в кадре — точнее, не от запаха, а от понимания, как сейчас выглядит его источник. Гриффин борется с собой, держит лицо в кадре, и старается думать о чём-нибудь другом. Сейчас можно думать даже о Триш.  
Поднимается ветер, треплет волосы, и они лезут в глаза. Джону хорошо, у него короткая стрижка; Джону хорошо, он знает, что будет через две недели, после командировки. Джон хочет лимонных жевательных конфет, кофе, нормальные салфетки для чистки оптики, обнять жену, сводить дочку в зоопарк. Гриффин не знает, чего хочет: несёт в камеру написанный на коленке текст, удерживает внутри сухой паёк, пытается не сплёвывать песок, пока не договорит, и представляет, как Триш случайно попадает на новости и видит его. Без каски, в бронежилете и в песке.  
Она почувствует что-нибудь?  
Что он вообще сделал не так?  
Наверное, любовь — это всё-таки не война, и не все средства хороши. И из помолвки не стоило делать вручение телепремии. Или он поторопился. Чёрт знает. Сложно. С Триш всё сложнее, чем стоять в смрадной пустыне и записывать сюжет.  
Текст кончается, и Гриффин тупит, молча глядя в кадр, пока огонёк на камере не гаснет. Джон, замотавший рот и нос футболкой, забывает сказать «снято».  
А когда огонёк гаснет, Гриффин сгибается и блюёт где стоял, на радость журналистам с других телеканалов, которые наверняка ещё подтянутся на этот запах, хлопая крыльями и кривя шеи.  
— Снято, — вспоминает наконец Джон.  
Гриффин хочет его послать, но всё ещё выворачивается наизнанку.  
Штатная ситуация.

***

Когда Джон открывает рот, Гриффин жестом прерывает его.  
— Давай угадаю: ты заебался.  
— Нет, — Джон усмехается неожиданно спокойно. — Хотел сказать, что звёзды красивые.  
Они едут ночью в очередном полумёртвом пикапе к расположению американских войск. Их завтра будут перебрасывать, и об этом надо снять репортаж, конечно.  
Осталась уже всего неделя.  
Гриффин задирает подбородок и смотрит на звёзды, рассыпанные в чёрном и тоже пустынном небе. Чешет нос. Чихает, потому что в кузове полно песка и пыли.  
— Красивые, — соглашается он.  
В Нью-Йорке столько звёзд можно увидеть только на какой-нибудь пафосной вечеринке, но никак не над городом. Слишком сильное световое загрязнение.  
Вообще очень странно, что свет может загрязнять. Что он может мешать видеть.  
Или же самые странные и глубокие разговоры именно поэтому происходят по ночам. Иногда даже не разговоры, а глубокомысленное молчание.  
— Вот скажи, — произносит Гриффин через пару минут тишины в дребезжащем кузове, затягиваясь сигаретой, — если бы мне оторвало ногу, ты бы бросил камеру и понёс меня?  
— Инструкции запрещают это делать, ты знаешь.  
— Оставил бы по инструкции истекать кровью? Типа, Синклеру не помочь, а в камере его последняя съёмка?  
Джон почему-то ржёт.  
— Ага, продал бы её за тыщи баксов, — он покашливает. — Конечно. Нет, вопрос тут даже не стоит, нахер инструкции. Вопрос в другом, Гриффин.  
— В чём?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя тащил?  
Вопрос — к кому, задумывается Гриффин. Качает головой, мол, ну ты и философ.  
А нужен бы он был Триш калекой?  
А нужен ли он ей ещё?  
А был ли нужен?

***

Колонна лениво тянется из одного населённого пункта в другой. Бронетехника перебирает медленными гусеничками, бережёт силы.  
Джон снимает с крыши окрестности — удивительно разнообразный пейзаж. Песок, песок, песок, обломки военных машин, песок, обугленное крыло самолёта, что ли, песок и снова песок, и над всем этим — голубое-голубое небо, как разлитая на этот песок краска, и похожее на яичный желток солнце.  
— Интересно, на этой штуке можно пожарить яичницу? — Гриффин ёрзает на крыше, потому что ему припекает.  
— Только из твоих собственных яиц, — посмеивается Джон. Звук всё равно вырежут при монтаже, наложат слова диктора. — Мы пробовали, когда ты гулял по Манхэттену под ручку с Уокер. Нагрева не хватает, вот прям немножечко.  
— А яйцо где взяли?  
— В одной из деревень выпросили.  
— Надо туда заехать, — решает Гриффин. — Я бы сейчас поел.  
— Не получится. С той деревней случилось некоторое дерьмо, — сообщает Джон совсем спокойно, но на лбу прорисовываются морщины.  
Так всегда.  
А ведь было же, наверное, спокойно.  
— В другой попросим, — вздыхает Гриффин и свешивает ноги.  
Они же и сидят на крыше, как стервятники на камнях, только камни почему-то движутся. Издалека наверняка смотрится очень похоже.  
Колонна тормозит плавно, но неожиданно. Гриффин заглядывает вперёд: серьёзные дядьки в песочном камуфляже объясняют, что территория впереди проверена, но ехать стоит всё равно аккуратно, вдруг что-то осталось. Звучит избитая шутка о том, что сапёры дважды не ошибаются.  
Гриффин слезает и прыгает в песок.  
— Куда тебя понесло, — беззлобно ворчит Джон.  
— Хочу поехать впереди.  
— Инструктаж запрещает.  
— Вчера ночью ты сам признался, что положил бы на инструктаж.  
— Если бы ты захотел.  
— Ну, вот я и хочу.  
Инструктаж действительно запрещает ехать во главе колонны: если под гусеницу попадёт мина, всей первой машине пиздец, вместе со всеми людьми, а дальше с большими шансами полетят только осколки и обломки, хоть пригнуться можно.  
Но после ночных бесед и раздумий Гриффину хочется смотреть вперёд.

***

День — всё такой же ясный и безветренный, и Гриффину не надо жмуриться и отплёвываться. Песок клубится только где-то внизу, под пыльными гусеницами.  
У него есть сигарета в левой руке, бутылка воды в правой — и что-то там, впереди, в рыже-голубой дали.  
Сапёр не ошибается дважды, но Гриффин — не сапёр, он может попробовать. Он помнит это чувство: когда возвращаешься с войны, всегда кажется, будто имеешь право начать всё с чистого листа. Ничто не пугает, потому что среди боёв заново умирает чувство страха.  
Вот почему он любит войну.  
Вот что у войны общего с Триш: он любит их обеих, он принадлежит им — и ни одна не может принадлежать ему. У него нет такого права. Гриффин ошибся, пытаясь сделать всё так, как хотел он сам, это же не захват деревни, не спецоперация. Это человеческие, мать их, чувства, отношения, и тут всё ещё немного сложнее, чем на карте боевых действий.  
Надо попробовать ещё раз, и Гриффин улыбается этой мысли и бескрайнему небу над пустыней. Не высматривает там истребители и бомбардировщики, нет, просто любуется небом без шпилей небоскрёбов, без телевизионных антенн и чёрной паутины проводов.  
И стервятников никаких там тоже нет.  
Надо попробовать ещё раз.

Гриффин оборачивается: Джон, который не стал нарушать инструкций в этот раз, зачем-то снимает его, держит камеру на одном плече рукой и машет свободной. Гриффин машет ему в ответ рукой с сигаретой — у него, кажется, впервые за эту командировку хорошее настроение, такое, что даже хочется дразниться. Может, потому, что Триш не снилась, ведь этой ночью они не спали вовсе. Может, потому, что всё стало ясно.  
Джон закидывает в рот леденец, кривя физиономию, и Гриффин смёется, снова устремляя взгляд вперёд.  
Там, впереди — ещё один репортаж, ещё пять-шесть, чёрный загар, пара дней без сигарет, потому что на Джона он не рассчитывал; самолёт, в котором закладывает уши; Нью-Йорк, в котором наконец-то будет дождь и прохлада, от которой он рассопливится за пару часов; и будет Триш, обязательно будет Триш. И он попытается поговорить с ней нормально, пока мозги отполированы до блеска кровавым песком. Разглядеть, почему же манхэттенской красотке с радио так идёт быть Войной в его снах.  
Когда под гусеницей что-то проседает на четверть секунды, а потом бронированную громадину подбрасывает неистовая сила, Гриффин всё ещё думает: если он смог вернуться на войну, к Триш он тоже сумеет верну…


End file.
